


Grown People

by Singer_Luver_808



Series: SongFic [7]
Category: BiLaz
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: Don't be upsetWe are grown peopleIt's time for us to say goodbyeI have to leaveYou'll be happierIt will still beThere is no good without badBad without good~ Dima Bilan
Relationships: Dima Bilan/Sergey Lazarev
Series: SongFic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827808





	Grown People

**Author's Note:**

> Dima Bilan - Grown People  
> Dima Bilan - Vzroslye Lyudi  
> Дима Билан - Взрослые Люди  
> https://youtu.be/Vf2HhSiXmk8

There was only one person there for me no matter what - Sergey Lazarev. Sergey has always been this guy that... I have no words for how to describe him. He's just unbelievable. And I love him, he's so kind, so direct. I just... he's incredible. And I would never want to give him up.

"Dima, I can't keep parading with women."

I looked up at him and saw pain in his eyes. "Sergey, we can't come out either." I told him as I sat up, examining his face. He was sad and angry. "Sergey, if we come out then people are gonna be asking questions we don't want to answer, we will be getting more hate than we have already, it's gonna be terrible." He rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket over himself. "We'll talk about this in the morning." I got back in bed. But I couldn't sleep, thinking about what he said. Maybe he is right, we can't keep hiding. I got out of bed, trying not to wake up the sleeping angel. I packed my things, a tear rolling down my face as I did so.

_In life nothing is forever_

_It's easier to react to meetings_

_It doesn't matter, our separation, alas, won't be defeated_

_I will leave and it will be easier for you_

_I silently gather my things_

_So that the path in your fate is open to new meetings_

It hurt as I put my clothes in the bag, made sure there was no trace of my existence. But I did leave a note. I left a note that hurt the most. I knew it would hurt when he woke up to my stuff gone and a note on the kitchen table. But he was miserable with me, I could tell. "Good night." I whispered through my tears as I kissed his forehead for the last time. After that I left. The only thing that remained of me was the note and a few of our joint pictures. I wondered, as I left, will this hurt him as much as it hurt me? I don't know.

_Don't be upset_   
_We are grown people_   
_It's time for us to say goodbye_   
_I have to leave_   
_You'll be happier_   
_It will still be_   
_There is no good without bad_   
_Bad without good_

_Sergey's POV:_

"Dima?" Where was he? "Dima!" I looked around. All his stuff was gone. It was like he didn't exist. So I got up, put my clothes on, and went into the kitchen, also no sign of him. "Dima, not funny!" I shouted as I picked up a note from the kitchen table. "What's this?" I read it, my heart breaking. "No. No. No. NO." I screamed as I threw it to the side, tears starting to fall from my eyes. "He didn't just leave me because of something I said." I told myself, trying to calm down. I was mad and sad about this. Did he really just leave, thinking it was easy?

_It's a bit late and not so_

_To answer your own question_

_Did you need someday_

_To open your doors?_

_It seems I was only a guest_

_Next to you I suffocate, I need air_

_And I beg you seriously, forget me_

_Dima's POV:_

It was over now. Sergey wasn't mine anymore, I wasn't his.

**A Week Later:**

"We need words for this composition..." I thought aloud as I picked up a pen. Life without Sergey wasn't easier. It was harder. Now I must write a song.. and I know what to write.

_Sergey's POV:_

"What's this?" I asked Artem as he handed me a sheet of paper, Andrey smiling. "It's a song Andrey and I wrote for the new composition! What do you think?" I read the words, tears rolling down my face.

_We were whispering, whispering_

_Asking; "What's next? What will happen next?"_

_Whispering, whispering, I don't wanna scream_

_That we will forget each other_

"I will record this right away."

Andrey and Artem seemed so excited. But how did they know how I felt? Do they know what happened?

_Whispering, whispering_

_Asking; "What next? What will happen next?"_

_Whispering, whispering, I don't wanna scream_

_That we are different people_

_Don't be upset_   
_We are grown people_   
_It's time for us to say goodbye_   
_I have to leave_   
_You'll be happier_   
_It will still be_   
_There is no good without bad_   
_Bad without good_

**Author's Note:**

> The song that was written by Dima is the song that was used for the title of this story.
> 
> The one Sergey was crying about was the hit "Shyopotom/Whispering"
> 
> How do you like the work?


End file.
